1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic clothes washing machines and more particularly to a single tub machine of the vertical axis type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A single-tub automatic washer capable of extracting liquid from articles within the washing chamber by using a fixed conduit in a sump area of the tub to receive fluid through an open end at the periphery of the sump area is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,884 wherein a single conduit is employed to direct spinning liquid from the periphery of the sump area to a horizontal rotational axis of a washing machine and to a drain from the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,255 also discloses the use of a fixed conduit located at the periphery of a sump area for liquid extraction from a vertical axis automatic washer. A pump impeller is used to force liquid into the end of the conduit, and the conduit communicates to a drain which is not along the tub axis. U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,946 shows liquid escaping through an opening in an outer side wall of a sump area to a drain line.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,559 a pressure sensitive diaphragm is used to sense air pressure within an agitator dome to control water into the tub of a washing machine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,634, shows the use of a fluid conduit passing through the bottom of a washing machine tub to a remote pressure valve to control washing machine fluid level.